Doing Our Project
by sexyimaginationXD
Summary: Jack, Kim, Jerry and Grace decide to work on a project but they end up doing something else. Rated M for sexual/hardcore scenes. ***18 OR ABOVE AGES ONLY VERY SEXUAL***


**A/N: Hey guys! Its my first time writing a sex story.. so yeahaahahahahhahahahah hope u enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kickin' It…..**

**Doing Our "Project"**

**Kim's P.O.V:**

It started off really awkward. Grace, Jerry, Jack and I were going to my house to finish a group project. We were pretty much done with it. We did really just wanna chill out and have fun for some time.

Now here's the awkward part. On the way there, Jack and Jerry somehow just started to talk about sex. They started talking about pleasuring girls and pleasuring their dicks. They were talking about "ways to make their girl come good and hard". I was already starting to get wet.

Then out of nowhere, Grace comes to me and says, "I'm soaking wet right now!"

"I know right! Shit, they're hot!" I replied back. Grace and I have fucked each other a couple of times. We have even masturbated together.

When we reached the house, I let Jack in first, telling him to make snacks for us. He gave me a nod and gave me a kiss on the lips. He whispered, "Is your pussy soaking wet for me?" huskily into my ear. I looked at him in the eye and nodded. My eyes were filled with lust and I know he saw it. He smirked then walked off.

After I let Grace and jerry in, we all went to the dining room to eat our snacks.

"We should rub their clits when fucking them." Jerry said out loud to Jack. Grace and I looked up, shocked.

"Nahh man, we should watch them masturbate then rub our dicks on their clits." Jack said, looking straight at me.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Grace asked. I just continued to eat my food. I was so horny by then. I don't care what happens, I wanted a good fuck!

"About you." Jerry said cooly.

"What?" I say. Dayum, I'm even more wet now.

"That sounds good, you know!" Grace said.

Suddenly, I had this instinct to do something sexy. So, I got up, walked over to Jack and brought him into a heated kiss. He got up too; grabbing my waist and making me sit on the table. I was wearing a really short skirt, so my panties were completely visible. When we stopped kissing, we noticed Jerry and Grace kissing. Shit, I thought, this is gonna be a foursome.

When they stopped kissing too, we all decided to go up to the attic to finish our business.

Once we got in there, Jack and Jerry pushed Grace and I to the middle of the attic. They went to a corner and said, "Show us lesbian fucking. We're not horny enough yet."

I smirked and pushed Grace down, going on top of her. She gave out a sexy moan and I just smirked again. I stripped her down to her panties and started licking her boobs. Her boobs were really sensitive, so she started moan really loud.

"OHHhhhhhh shittt… Kim.. oh fuck.. oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaa" she kept on moaning. I looked over to the right to see Jerry jerking off. Like literally jerking off looking at us.

I stopped sucking on her nipples and told her to sit leaning against the wall. I stripped down to my panties too, and I sat next to her. I told her to masturbate with me.

We both started of slowly, feeling so aroused that I could have swallowed Jack's dick. I moved my fingers around in circles. Everytime I hit my clit, I moved back a little giving out a moan. Grace did the same. Soon we were fingering each other so had. We both were moaning really loud and Jerry came over to us.

"Guys make it a threesome for me?" Jack asked.

"Fuck yes!" I said. I went over to Jerry and started sucking his balls. Slowly and slowly, I started to make my way up his dick. He started to moan really really loud.

Then I started deep throating him while Grace started licking me. I moaned on his dick, making him growl really loud. Jerry grabbed my head roughly and started to fuck my mouth. He pushed his cock as deep in as possible.

Meanwhile, Jack had come to join us. Jack also started to fuck Grace in the mouth. It was ridiculously hot watching my boyfriend fuck my best friend.

Soon, Jack and Jerry started to fuck me at the same time. Jack was fucking my pussy and Jerry was fucking my asshole. It was soo good and I started to moan.

"Shit.. mmmmmmmm…. Ohh fuck.. oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah oh shit shit ohhhhhhh fucccckkkkk." While they were all moaning in ecstasy, I was finger fucking Grace while rubbing my own clit.

Soon, we all came together.

That was the best day of my life.


End file.
